Will You Muffin Me?
by CutePiglet
Summary: Why were there at least one hundred muffins in the kitchen again? Oh, right, because Yami could not find a better way to ask Yugi this one simple question without being surrounded by chocolate muffins. One-shot, pure fluff


****Author's note:**** Hello~! And welcome to another one-shot!

**Pairings: **Yami no Yugi x Yugi Mutou, Puzzleshipping

**Genre: **Romance, humor, friendship

**Rated T **because of reasons. 8D

**Summary: **Why were there one hundred muffins in the kitchen again? Oh, right, because Yami could not find a better way to ask Yugi this one simple question without being surrounded by chocolate muffins.

There was a brownie mix staring at me. Blame the brownie mix, not me. This doesn't make any sense, because this one-shot is about muffins.

… My sister baked some muffins a few days ago, let's blame her instead of the brownie mix.

I wrote this in about two hours and I can't believe I actually did it. I should be writing an essay (and working on my other stories). Oh, well. It's been… quite some time since I wrote a fluffy one-shot. Can you blame me? When you're only writing angst and drama, you have to give yourself a break and write some simple, cute Puzzleshipping fluff, just for the heck of it. 'Kay~? :3

* * *

><p>Muffins.<p>

At least one hundred one of them. Steam still rising slowly into the air, they had just come out of the oven; fresh, brown chocolate muffins.

Why had he done this again?

…Right, because he could not find a better way to ask Yugi this one simple question. Yami was leaning on the edge of the table with his hands, glaring daggers at the muffins. He was very disappointed in himself. Not only had he spent at least 10,000 yen on the muffins, he also had to explain this small scene to his partner. He had practically thrown himself out of bed this morning to make sure he would bake at least one hundred muffins before Yugi got up. It was Saturday and he knew Yugi would sleep in, so he had had some time.

His black shirt was covered in white and brown stains, since he refused to use a simple muffin mix, he decided to use other ingredients and apparently, he was a very messy baker. Next to his arm was a small bottle of whipped cream. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the bottle and shook it for a good few seconds before squirting the white cream on a small white plate, because he knew Yugi liked to grab a spoon and only eat the whipped cream. This was just pathetic. He, the Pharaoh, had spent the whole morning _baking muffins_.

Where the hell was his pride?

A small cloud of flour was blown into his face when he tried to blow it off the table. He coughed, almost flailing as the white powder made him unable to breathe properly. He felt a small tickle in his nose and he sneezed softly, accidentally pressing the button on the bottle. Whipped cream flew around and quite colorful words left Yami's mouth. He had just cleaned the whole kitchen, damn it!

'_Other me?_' Dropping the bottle with a small yelp, the Pharaoh looked up, seeing his partner standing in the kitchen, still in his blue pajamas, rubbing one of his eyes with his wrist. Yugi blinked sleepily, spotting the muffins. His small lips turned into a rather confused smile and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. He looked back at his other self, who was covered in flour and chocolate, trying to keep his poker face; that it was perfectly normal for flour to drift in the air and that you would wake up to see one hundred muffins in your kitchen everyday. 'What happened here?'

Feeling the last amount of his pride sinking into the floor, Yami laid the bottle aside and tried to rub away the flour on his shirt. '… I made you some muffins, Aibou.' His partner laughed softly, shaking his head.

'_Some _muffins? How many are there?' Yugi walked over to the table and lifted up one of the muffins, turning his wrist around so he could see every little detail of it. 'They look perfect. Wow, Yami, how long have you been baking? You never bake, so why now?'

'There are one hundred muffins and I bake every now and then. One question at a time, Yugi,' Yami joked softly with a small grin. Yugi blinked twice, smiling sheepishly and putting the muffin down again. He covered his mouth, a small yawn escaping his lips and rubbing his watery eyes again.

'Right, sorry. I tend to ask a lot of questions in the morning,' he said quietly, looking back at Yami with an innocent smile. 'Forget what I just said, I only want to know one thing.' Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi's nose, earning a small chuckle from his partner.

'And what do you want to know?'

'What's the occasion?' Yugi was way too smart and knew him way too long to not know that something was going on here. Yami was a bit startled, if only they had not been in each other's heads for at least five years and learned how each other's mind worked, then _maybe _he would actually have had the chance to surprise Yugi. Sadly, his partner only had to look at him for a second and he would know what Yami was thinking.

It was official, the universe loved him.

'… I wanted to surprise you,' was the simple reply. Still smiling, Yugi raised an eyebrow.

'And?'

'And what?'

'There's more to it, come on, you can tell me.'

'Just tell me that the muffins are delicious so I can have my pride back,' Yami muttered. He picked up one of the muffins and handed it to Yugi with a small smile. Yugi looked at him for a second before he bit the muffin, chewing and looking at the other muffins. Yami waited patiently for Yugi's words, putting his hand in his pocket and playing with the small item there.

Yugi blinked at the muffin, frowning slightly. Yami brought his fist to his mouth, not really liking that frown.

'Wow, they're wonderful!' Yugi exclaimed. He gave Yami a lopsided grin, showing his pure white teeth. 'And I thought I knew everything about you. I didn't know you could bake, so I guess you did surprise me.'

Yami let out a sigh of relief, dropping himself onto the brown chair next to the table.

'At least I didn't spend hours in the kitchen to be disappointed,' he said. He looked back at Yugi, who carefully shoved some of the muffins aside to create some space. He sat in front of Yami, holding a muffin in front of his face. 'Yugi, I made them for you, I'm not going to eat them.'

'Too bad it isn't my birthday, then you wouldn't have refused,' Yugi said defiantly. 'So, since it's not my birthday, I'm going to ask nicely. You deserve at least fifty of these muffins, you know.' Yugi leaned forward and gently pressed the muffin against Yami's lips. He felt the warm cake against the sensitive skin and the delicious smell of chocolate made his nose twitch. His partner could be so cruel.

He slowly took a bite, blinking when he tasted his own creation.

'You're right. They _are _good,' Yami said, frowning after he had swallowed. Yugi smiled and gave Yami a soft kiss.

'Thank you, _Other me_,' he said softly. Yami pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his partner's skin.

'You're welcome, Aibou.' Completely forgetting the fact that he had to ask a very important question, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Yugi's. He rose to his feet, holding Yugi's face in his hands and tasting his own muffins once again. Yugi gently moved his lips against Yami's, carefully circling his arms around the Pharaoh's neck and stroking the skin he found there.

Yami's hands slid down to Yugi's midsection, carefully slipping his hands under his shirt and caressing Yugi's stomach with his thumbs. Yugi let out a soft breath through his nose when Yami touched his skin, pulling him closer. Yami's legs were suddenly pressed against the table and he almost lost his balance. He wobbled for a moment, quickly grabbing the edge of the table. Sadly, he remembered that the universe loved him so he lost his balance again and fell with a loud _thump_.

Something rolled out of his pocket and twirled around before it collapsed on the floor next to his face. His eyes were glued to the small object, mentally cursing. Yugi jumped off the table, kneeling next to him. His violet eyes fell on the small object; he blinked. Yami looked at him, smiling nervously. The small amount of pride that he had gotten back, had disappeared once again.

Yugi leaned over him, picking up the golden object. Their eyes met and Yami's lips parted.

'Surprise…?' Yugi turned back to the item in his hand. He traced the edges with his pale, slender fingers. A small sapphire colored diamond shone brightly in the morning light and the smooth, gold surface glistened along with it. He twirled it around, just like he had done with the muffin and eventually turned back to Yami, who was watching him intensely. 'Yugi?'

'Seeing that you answered my question a few minutes ago, I shall answer yours as well,' he whispered. He put his hands on either side of Yami's face and nuzzled his nose. Yami sucked in his bottom lip, digging his teeth into it. Yugi laid the ring aside and helped Yami sit up. They did not move for a moment, Yugi's lips were quivering and Yami felt his heart beating against his chest.

That is when he was tackled to the floor again, feeling the words in his neck. 'Yes. At least, one hundred times, yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Because I wanted something different than the whole getting-down-on-one-knee-and-I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-thing. Honestly, I don't see Yami doing that in the first place. I thought I'd never write a "will you marry me fic", but yeah, I guess I did. Please kill me. :'D

Let's say that this is a small one-shot to let y'all know that I'm still writing. Woot! I want to thank everyone for being there for me when I wanted to give up writing. You know who you are and that you are awesome. :3

Poor Yami, I kind of destroyed his pride in this one. Clumsy Yami FTW. 8D

Review and you'll get one of Yami's muffins, tee hee~.


End file.
